


for the future

by lethargicProfessor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/pseuds/lethargicProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dreamers-wonderland asked:<br/>UwU Smol Vongola babes being adults and mafioso and just a day in the life of Tsuna, Vongola Decimo</p>
<p>(part of tumblr prompts series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	for the future

For all that Reborn stressed training and fighting in his youth, Tsuna saw very little action as Vongola Decimo.

No, what Tsuna saw on the daily was paperwork. Paperwork that was quite honestly going to be the death of him before any rival family knocked him off.

Invoices, damage reports, expense reports, treaties, business proposals, all making a slow circuit across Tsuna’s desk. While not fighting was generally a good thing, the sheer ennui the paperwork produced was enough to make him _want_ to go a few rounds with someone.

He wondered if he would have accepted the mantle of Vongola Decimo if he had known the sheer amount of work he would have; he sometimes hoped his younger self would reconsider, if only to spare them the agony.

If he had a day of reprieve from the eternal torment of paperwork, it was usually for meetings (in which he would inevitably get more paperwork) or a crisis that needed his presence. It was a nice change from usual, but it usually ended in damages that would come out of the Vongola coffers.

(He was very much not made of money, despite the revenue coming in. He couldn’t afford to keep footing repair bills for his guardians, _no matter what you sa, Hibari, he’s not an ATM Lambo, please Mukuro stop causing unnecessary damage what the hell_?)

So, more often than not, his guardians could find him at his desk, fielding calls and signing off on reports. Returning the Vongola to its original roots was a long and arduous process, the road paved with invoices and expenses. Tsuna hoped Giotto approved.

While he complained about the work, Tsuna knew it meant something. He was helping things change for the better, one sloppy signature at a time.

A check to an orphanage in Vongola territory, supplies donated to area schools that were struggling to make ends meet, donations to clean charities, to businesses willing to improve working conditions. All of it legal, all of it needing proper approval from the boss.

Then there was the bigger stuff, the things his guardians and allies handled personally, like the time Gokudera and Ryohei dismantled a child trafficking ring, or Hibari’s personal mission to take out a sizable group of drug smugglers operating in his domain. These instances required a delicate touch, a lot of money to grease the wheels, and Tsuna’s blessing. Was it illegal? Absolutely. But if they could make a difference, it didn’t really matter.

Sometimes it got them in trouble. They made their fair share of enemies, and more than once, Tsuna’s life had literally been in the crosshairs. But Tsuna kept tabs on every situation, helping financially if needed, interfering physically if it came to it.

Slowly but surely, the Vongola were making strides to fixing the family for the better. Maybe, if he got ambitious, they could even change the world. For now, though? For now, he settled for signing papers.    


End file.
